


Sutemi

by SheenaRogers



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon - Manga, Character Development, Character Study, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, EnEi, F/M, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love, Manga Spoilers, No Dialogue, OTP Feels, One Shot, One True Pairing, POV Male Character, POV Third Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que le había pasado a Hakuei había llegado a sus oídos y eso era más de lo que podía permitir. No podía dejarla sola, sabía que esta vez no podría ganar sin ayuda. Kouen necesitaba comprobar si todavía quedaba en ella algún rastro de la Hakuei que conocía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sutemi

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado tras el time-skip que da inicio al último arco del manga, con lo cual contiene spoilers del mismo, obviamente. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Magi y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

El olor de la brisa marina era tan intenso allí que todavía no se había acostumbrado. Había visto el mar varias veces,  puesto que había viajado a muchos países lejanos, pero siempre desde la distancia. En la capital, donde vivía, estaban rodeados por montañas, por lo que el suave murmullo de las olas era todavía algo con lo que le resultaba extraño convivir. Pero tarde o temprano se acabaría haciendo a ello, pensó Ren Kouen, mientras observaba el vaivén de las aguas verdeazuladas. Casi tuvo que contener una risa seca; ese estilo de vida contemplativo no iba nada con él, aunque ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para perderlo en algo tan anodino como mirar el mar. Él, que había sido un príncipe, un importante general, la cabeza de un gran imperio, ahora no era nadie. Lo habían condenado al exilio, a pasar el resto de su vida en una isla apartada de la civilización, retirado de lo que sucedía en el resto del mundo y sin posibilidad de regresar a casa. Y aunque lo normal hubiera sido maldecir su suerte como perdedor, al menos estaba vivo y acompañado de sus hermanos, por lo cual se sentía infinitamente agradecido.

Él mismo se sorprendía de cuánto había cambiado. Se habían acabado los combates; allí ni siquiera tenía acceso a un arma; se habían acabado las largas reuniones de consejos militares y políticos; se habían acabado las noches en vela en la biblioteca intentando desentrañar los misterios del mundo, podía leer pero nada de tratados antiguos; se habían acabado las estrategias y los planes de conquista, las discusiones sobre la economía, el devanarse los sesos por el bienestar del pueblo que dependía de él. Sus hermanos pensaban que, al despojarle de todo cuanto había sido, se sumiría en el desánimo, pero no podían estar más equivocados. Lo cierto es que Kouen estaba tranquilo, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba, tal vez como nunca lo había estado. Quizá el estar tan cerca de la muerte le había hecho ver las cosas de otro modo. Para empezar nunca tuvo miedo de morir, pero siempre pensó que si le llegaba la hora, sería en la guerra y peleando, no derrotado y ejecutado por su enemigo. Por suerte esto no había llegado a suceder, pero en el tiempo que había pasado retenido, había reflexionado largamente sobre sus prioridades. Todo el orgullo y dignidad que siempre lo habían caracterizado palidecían al lado de algo tan importante como la posibilidad de perder la vida o, peor, de que algo horrible les sucediera a sus hermanos por culpa de sus errores. ¿Y qué si ya no era ni la sombra del flamante emperador de antaño? Tenía una vida sencilla, algo que tal vez en el pasado hubiera considerado patético, pero vivía. Y sus hermanos con él.

Claro que no por eso dejaba de echar de menos ciertas cosas. Era difícil desprenderse de la forma de ser inherente a una personalidad desarrollada durante casi treinta años. Como uno de los principales líderes mundiales, le resultaba de lo más extraño no participar más en los devenires del mundo que iba a continuar evolucionando y cambiando, ahora sin su intervención. ¿Cómo podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras seguía habiendo conflictos? La guerra civil de Kou había terminado, él había perdido, pero la amenaza de un mal mayor todavía seguía vigente. El verdadero enemigo no había sido derrotado ¿y tendría que quedarse sentado en una playa, esperando a que otros lo hicieran, cuando podía contribuir a ello? No era solo un rey o un conquistador, deseaba también ser un pacificador. Dado que ese mal se había fraguado en el seno de su propio imperio, conocía de primera mano de lo que eran capaces, lo lejos que estaban dispuestos a llegar, y sabía que solo uniendo fuerzas conseguirían vencer. Pero no le quedaba otro remedio que obligarse a recordar que ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Aparte de eso, lo más duro del exilio era estar apartado de su gente. Aunque tenía a Kouha y Koumei, que eran las personas más cercanas y preciadas para él, extrañaba a muchos otros, comenzando por sus hermanas, en especial a Kougyoku. Aunque en algunos de ellos intentaba no pensar, con poco éxito, dada la cantidad de tiempo libre de que disponía. Principalmente en su prima, Hakuei. Todavía no había decidido si estaba enfadado, dolido o decepcionado con ella. Había depositado en ella más confianza que en ninguna otra persona, salvo quizás en Koumei, solo para ser traicionado de la peor forma posible. Aunque sabía que eso había sido únicamente una pequeña parte de todos los sucesos que propiciaron su caída, no podía negar que tenía su parte de culpa. Comprendía bien por qué lo había hecho, después de todo en el otro lado de la contienda estaba su hermano, y había repetido muchas veces que no existía persona en el mundo más importante que él. A veces hasta pensaba que él mismo podría haber llegado a hacer lo mismo de verse en su situación; otras veces esto le resultaba inadmisible. Lo que en su fuero interno no quería admitir era que le dolía que hubiera puesto a Hakuryuu por encima de él. ¿Acaso no se había ganado también un lugar importante en su corazón, después de todas las promesas que se habían hecho? Le había dado mucho más que confianza, le había dado algo que pensó que nunca le entregaría a nadie, había desenterrado para ella unos sentimientos que pensaba que siempre permanecerían ocultos. Y Hakuei le había correspondido, para después darle la espalda por otro traidor. Era algo que, simplemente, no podía tolerar. Aun con todo, se sorprendía de que su enojo no fuera mayor ¿tanto la quería que había llegado hasta ese punto? Aunque, si tuviera la posibilidad de encontrase con ella de nuevo, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría. Afortunadamente eso no sucedería, ya no volvería a verla más, y esperaba que con el tiempo la parte de sí mismo que se encogía al recordarlo le diera una tregua.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado muy rápidamente. Los meses se fueron acumulando hasta convertirse en años, aunque había dejado de contarlos conforme se habituaba a ese estilo de vida en el que parecía no encajar. Al contrario de lo que todos esperaban, el exilio le había aportado una paz de espíritu que no pensó que llegaría a alcanzar. La inquietud sobre lo que estaría sucediendo en el mundo de puertas para afuera fue desapareciendo con el pasar de los días. Por supuesto, no había olvidado a su pueblo, porque la personalidad del emperador, del dirigente, estaba demasiado arraigada como para rechazarla, pero ésta precisamente le hacía ser pragmático. Estaba seguro de que, una vez terminada la guerra, no sufrían más. Lo mismo ocurría con el enemigo que todavía acechaba en las sombras: aunque no le gustase, no había nada que él pudiera hacer para pararlo. Había otros que serían capaces de vencerlo. Esta ya no era su lucha. Ya no se resistía ni se desesperaba por no poder participar en ella. Su turno había pasado y tenía que ceder el testigo a otros.

De este modo, y antes de que se diera cuenta, pasaron tres años. E inesperadamente su vida anterior había vuelto para reclamarle, dejándole claro que aquella existencia tranquila y contemplativa no era para lo que había nacido. Sin embargo, se apresuró a rechazar cualquier participación en el devenir de la historia futura. Ya había pasado por eso, ya había hecho su parte, ya estaba en paz consigo mismo. Era hora de que la historia cambiara de protagonistas. No era algo que hubiera decidido a la ligera. Confesó en voz alta que, desde hacía mucho, su intención había sido entregarle el gobierno a su hermano menor una vez que terminaran todas las disputas en las que Kou estaba inmerso. Cuando lograran su objetivo de unificar el mundo y traer la paz. Como había dicho, él podría ser un líder en tiempos de guerra, pero Koumei era el adecuado para dirigir el imperio en tiempos de paz. Y no obstante, no puso objeción alguna a la decisión del mediano de los Ren en abandonar el exilio y tomar parte en la nueva y definitiva batalla que estaba por tener lugar, la contienda que se llevaría a cabo para decidir el destino del mundo.

E inevitablemente, recordó a Hakuei. Bueno, no exactamente, porque decir eso sería asumir que no lo había vuelto a hacer en todo ese tiempo y aquello era una gran mentira. Se acordaba de ella con mucha más frecuencia de la que le gustaría. ¿De verdad no era capaz de olvidar a una mujer que le había vendido? ¿Tan tonto era, tan propenso a los efectos del amor? Pensaba que el tiempo lo haría inmune al hechizo con el que ella parecía haberle encantado, pero descubrió que había cosas el mero paso de los años no podía curar. Tal vez fuera porque no estaba realmente herido. Las cicatrices todavía escocían pero se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho que no la odiaba, de que ni siquiera pensaba en ella con amargura o recelo. Y no sabía si eso le agradaba o le incomodaba. De lo único que estaba seguro, era que la echaba terriblemente de menos. Añoraba los días que habían pasado juntos, en el palacio, conversando, discutiendo sobre tácticas militares; o en las campañas, luchando codo con codo, donde en aquel entonces ya intentaba protegerla, se preocupaba más por el bienestar de ella que por el suyo propio. El deseo de mirarla a los ojos y preguntarle por qué hizo lo que hizo había sido sustituido por el tonto anhelo de abrazarla.

Y así, acabó por enredarse una vez más en el desarrollo de lo que precisamente había intentado evitar. No quería pelear en más batallas, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo que ella sufría. Porque las noticias de lo que le había pasado a Hakuei habían llegado a sus oídos y eso era más de lo que podía permitir. Esta vez no iba a luchar por el mundo sino por ella, aun si una oscura parte de sí mismo se recriminaba que no lo merecía, que fue precisamente la mujer que intentaba salvar la que puso fin a sus días de guerrero. Pero esa parte no era lo bastante fuerte para acallar a la conciencia culpable que le sobrepasaba al pensar que no haría nada para evitar el destino funesto que sin duda sobrevendría sobre ella. Aunque solo fuera por lo que había sentido alguna vez (y quizá todavía sentía, aunque no de la misma forma). No podía dejarla sola, sabía que esta vez no podría ganar sin ayuda. Y después de todo, estaba dispuesto a comprobar si todavía quedaba en ella algún rastro de la Hakuei que conocía, si al verle algo cambiaría, si aún quería cumplir todas esas promesas que se habían hecho. Ahora veía claro que si ella sucumbía, si desaparecía, una parte de él lo haría también. Una parte muy significativa. Porque en realidad nunca quiso perderla, nunca quiso dejarla atrás y nunca quiso que terminasen separados. Y si lograba traerla de vuelta, y lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas, todas sus conquistas y victorias no serían nada comparadas con ese triunfo. Con volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Puede que fuera un tonto, o un inconsciente, pero no se quedaría tan tranquilo en una isla mientras la persona que en otra época daba un sentido diferente a sus días se hundía en la desesperación. Durante su retiro había llegado a pensar que ya no era nadie; estaba en parte equivocado. No era el Kouen cuyo nombre se reverenciaba y temía a lo largo y ancho del mundo, ni volvería a serlo, en ese sentido no era nadie. Pero sí era el Kouen que había mirado a los ojos a Hakuei y había entendido que ella lo veía como algo más, como alguien distinto. Era el Kouen que se había adentrado en calabozos y salido indemne, pero que también se había internado en el corazón de su prima y había obtenido un premio aún mayor. Algo a lo cual no podía renunciar fácilmente. Y estaba convencido de que ella aún conservaba esos sentimientos en alguna parte, por lo que iría en su busca para recordárselo. Así como sabía que era un viaje sin retorno. No volvería a aquella isla; no volvería a ver aquella playa, a contemplar el oleaje, a escuchar el piar de las aves marinas. Regresaría victorioso con la mujer con quien iba a compartir el resto de sus días, fueran muchos o pocos los que le quedaran por delante, o no regresaría. La derrota, simplemente, no era una opción. Si llegaba a fracasar, ella no le perdonaría. Y no podía pasar por eso, no cuando al fin él la había perdonado también.

En la vida o en la muerte, el destino de ambos sería el mismo.

Esa era la primera promesa que se habían hecho. Y Kouen no era un hombre que rompiera sus promesas.


End file.
